This invention relates to stringed musical instruments, and deals more particularly with a bridge device for such an instrument which is adjustable to vary the location relative to the remainder of the instrument of the point at which each individual string is supported by the bridge.
On some known bridge devices two possibilities for adjustment are provided. That is, by adjustment of a bridge element in the longitudinal direction of its string the scale of the instrument relative to that string can be adjusted and by this a possible untrueness of the frets can be compensated. Furthermore, on such known bridge devices the displacement of the strings from the fingerboard can be regulated by adjustment of the bridge elements crosswise of the strings and in directions perpendicular to the bridge base plate. This latter adjustment makes it possible to adapt, for example, the string course to the arching of the fingerboard or to set individual strings higher or lower because of reasons of playing techniques. In another known bridge device the bridge elements are adjusted crosswise of the strings in directions parallel to the bridge base plate in order to vary the displacement of the strings relative to each other.
This invention has the objective of providing a bridge device which has bridge elements with three possibilities of adjustment so as to render possible an adjustment of the scaling, an adjustment of the distance between the strings, and an adjustment of the distance of the strings from the fingerboard.
Since bridge devices for guitars and similar stringed musical instruments are usually of relatively small size, a further object of the invention is to provide a bridge device which meets the above objective of a three-way adjustment capability while nevertheless being relatively easy to manufacture and to operate despite the narrow space limitations involved.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and from the accompanying drawings.